Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In a work vehicle such as a wheel loader or a hydraulic excavator, a configuration has been disclosed in which a console box is disposed to the side of the operator's seat, and an operating lever is provided to the console box (see 2012-127137, for example).
With the hydraulic excavator disclosed in 2012-127137, in a state in which a gate lock lever is disposed in a locked position, the console box is positioned on the front side, and in a state in which the gate lock lever is disposed in an open position, the console box is positioned on the rear side.
The operator gets in and out of the vehicle with the console box moved to the rear side.